Lyra Black and the escaping Dad
by Lyra Rosinia Black
Summary: This is the story of Lyra Black daughter of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black the story is set in harry potter and the Prisnor of Askaban and will run in tandum from book 3 right up some of the events are changed hope you like it sorry if there any spelling mistakes Dyslex I dont own any of the story or product that be longs to JK Rowling I only own the characters i made up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lyra black was born on the 31 of october 1982 12 years ago. Her start in life was not normal. Her parents are Rosina Lestrange who was died in child birth forced to have her baby in secret and notorious mass murder Sirius Black who is in askaban a wizarding prision. When she was born as both her parents we uncapable of looking after her she was taken to live with her dads cousion. There her life became great she was welcomed as part of the family her Mom Andromada Tonks who was a house wife and spent all her days teaching lyra all the things she needed to know like magic and baking .Her dad Ted Tonks a Worker in Magical law enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. He taught her wizards chess and quidditch as well as muggle sports like football being a muggel born her Grand Parents on his side were non magical so Lyra got to explore all things muggle. Her big sister Nynphadora or as lyra calls her dora was 9 years old when baby lyra joined the family. They loved each other altho they didnt always get along so well but they were sister and very close .Her best friend Amber Nott lived over the street from her in Upper Flagon Yorkshire along with the Woods, the Bells the Zabini ,the Flints , the Morgans,the Higgs ,the Changs,the Jordons and the the children attened a school before Hogwarts in the village hall taught on a rota by the mothers. Thats where she met Amber and her brother Theo. Her and Lyra have been best friend since they were 5 along with Theo and Blaise ambers brothers friend Lyra also had a friend called Nevile Longbottom who didnt get on with the others but would come over to Lyra for dinner with his gran often as his gran was friend with Lyras parents. The Weaslys were also really good friends with Lyra's parents and her and Ginny being close in age had been best friends since Lyra was born usually Lyra would stay at the Weaslys for a week or two each summer or Ginny would go on holiday with the Tonks. The Weaslys were poor but they were great people they just had lots of children.

Lyra was special from the moment she was born she is a metamorfasis like her mum and sister as its a gene she inherted from the black family. She is also magically gifted and can do spells with the wave of her hand and see the future in premenitions and read tarot cards. As she cant start hogwarts till she was 11 she had to wait till nearly 12 to attend as she was born in october by due to her genuis status she went straight in to her second year . She was so excited as that ment she would be in the same year as Bestfriends Amber Nott and Ginny Wesely . She had missed them terriably since they left for Hogwarts they wrote to her often and she was glad they were home for the summer.

Today Amber was comming over to stay for the weekend and Dora was going to take them to Diagon Alley for some ice cream and sweets .Lyra tidy up you room Amber will be here soon she thought. Her Mum yelled up the stairs" oh amd remember to fed olive and sparkle" ." ok shouted lyra as she looked out her balcomy in her room she pt food out for her cat sparkles and her owl olive as she had been told. Lyra was very unual as she had jet black hair which was wavey and always tied back and beautiful blue eyes being so flat chested and tom boyish Lyra looked very much like a boy with no curves her mum said these things would come but she wasnt so sure .

Lyra Amber here her mum shouted lyra ran down stairs and hugged her friend amber who lived across the lane Amber looked tom boyish like lyra the same altho less like a boy but cubby and short .Tell me everything about hogwarts lyra said helping her friend up stairs . Amber filled her friend in on the castle and the sorting hat and the teacher amber had been sorted in to Slytherin and her annoying brother theo and his annoying friends who picked on her for being boyish ." I wonder where ill go" lyra said ."It depends are black not usually in sletherin like my family "said Amber "yes but my mum and my real dad wernt and they were blacks" ." I hered he escaped from askaban" said amber "he did mum and dad are a bit funny about letting me out there sight untill he is caught but dora talked them round about her taking us out tonight".

The rest of the afternoon the girls talked about hogwarts and how great it was going to be having lyra there but she could end up in grifindor. Lyra didnt mind as she had over heard Dora, Dad and uncle Al who were all in magical law enforcement or aurors taking about her Dads escape from Askaban and how Harry potter is in danger and they wish they had a spy at hogwarts. The boys in slytherin and how there were mean to amber for her boyish apperance and how she wished she could do something about it. Harry potter was at hogwarts lyra didnt mention how she found out he was her god brother and her dad is still both there gardian and they think he has escaped to kill him. They listened to muggle music and read there magazine teen witch. They then got ready and flooed into the minestry to meet dora .

"Hi Titch Amber use ready" said dora lazily " Yip im so excited been ages since ave been here " said Amber . "ok so you to are staying with me tonight in my new flat its in ashwood lane above a muggle pizza shop " said Dora "oh amber youll love pizza" said Lyra Amber was a pureblood so had never really tasted anything muggle.

The girls and Dora had a great night eating Bertie Botts Everyflavour Beans and eating pizza and watching muggle movies.

The next day dora took lyra to get her school supplies in Diagon Alley with there Mum Andromada. "ok so first a wand lets go to olivanders Lyra" said Dora." Oh Lyra you excited "said Mum" no not really i can do magic without a wand if i didnt have thse things on". Lyra pointed to her charm bracklet which was to focus her magic and make it harder for her to do wandless magic as she had 3 unerage magic violations by the time she was 2 Dumbeldore stepped in as she was a child genuis as he called it a Merlins child. . "oh come on Lyra this is suppose to be fun". said dora "ahh Miss Black" said the old man "Im Mr Olivander ive been wondering when id see you ok so let me think hmm try this one". Suddenly a light appered round Lyra and Mr Olivander said "excellend Ebony Dragon heart string 10inches Springy" just like your father that what his wand was but you have your mother eyes that will be 7 gallons please". said mr olivander her mum pulled out a pouch and paid him . "She is her mothers double but insists on changing her looks to look like usless questions"her sister said the man smilled and they left the shop .

Ok so next you need a caldron and brass scales and 1 set of glassl phials ok so first to potages cauldren where they purcase a pewter caldron size 2 . Next they went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to purcase brass scales, glass phials brass telescope , moon chart,star chart . One more shop then we will have some lunch ok her mom said. Ok so where to next dora well lets head to madam malkins and get you fitted for robes.

In Madem Malkien "hello andromada is this your last one going to hogwarts" said Madam Malkin." yes this is lyra" "hi lyra so what we in for" . "I need a plain black robe and to be easured for my house uniform and a winter robe" said Lyra. "ok so ill just mesure you up . Lyra stode on the podium to be measured and was very nevrse . "ok thats you done there you plain hogwarts uniform and 2 black clocks until i can sent you the house ones". There what is it you after just a clock pack and uniform pack."" yes that be great" said mom " ok on to lunch".After lunch in the Leaky Caldron they visited alot of stores and got everything she needed . They headed home and she packed for Hogwarts tommorrow she would leave till christmas . she packed up her owl and cat and everything was ready. She hadnt seen ginny all summer but she had been in egypt on holiday. Hopefully they could catch up on the Train.

The door chapped and it was Amber " grab your broom were playing Qudittch with Marcas, Theo, Blaise ,Cho, Katie, Leanne and Oliver Karly Kaitys sister trevor and terrance higgs ,lee jordons comming too. you up for it last game of the summer?" " yes 2 mins" Lyra said walking up the hall to the living room where her parents were . "Mum can i go play quidditch please" ok honey in by 9 to get ready for tommorrow and stay in the field its warded so muggles cant see you". "Show them how good you are princess". " ok bye" and Lyra walked out the door closing it behind her. " Can we go get Neville" said Lyra " yeah lets go" said amber they walked to the end of the village to a large old house simmilar to Amber and chapped the door a old lady dressed in a fur linned suit answered." Hi Mrs Longbottom is Neville home just wanted to see if wanted to come to a Quiditch game in the field." hold on she shouted to ask Nevile a tall boy plum with dark hair ran down the stairs "yeah im rubbish tho ill watch" he said "ok Lee's comming no no dout he will commontate " .She began to laugh the three walked over to the field behind the community centre chatting with Nevile about school he was telling Lyra all about Hogwarts and his first year they were all laughing. They met everyone at the field "Ok lets pick Teams myself and Marcus will be captains ". "Ok ill pick first "said Oliver. They took turns shouting names. Oliver had Katie, Karly, Leeanne, Cho and Trevor on his had Amber, Lyra, Theo, Blaise and Terrance. The kids played for a whille. Amber and blaise were chasers ,Lyra and Marcus were beater, Terrance the seeker and Theo the keeper. Against seeker Cho ,chasers Kaite and Karly, Leanne and Trevor beaters and Oliver a keeper. There was a small quiditch pitch set up there for the kids. Lyra was playing well wirth Marcus using her best moves like the bludger back beat and dopplebeater defence. It was starting to get late so theY stopped when terrance caught the stitch "your great Lyra a didn't know you were that good you will definetly make the house team if your in Slytherin " said Marcas "or Griffindor said oliver they all walked out onto the village "bye Neville " shouted Lyra "See you on the train" said Neville next was Marcas, Oliver Katiy and Karly see you tommorrow they all shouted to each other. Next was Lyra's house a lovely old fashion looking house with a black fence and a beautiful pourch her Dad was sitting on the seats "hi Princess did you win? " " yes dad " "she was great" said Theo. Lyra hugged Amber ,Theo and Blasie and walked up to her Dad she was glad Theo had said that as she had always had a crush on him. Lyra walked over to her dad and sat down he had a hot choclate wating for her " i want to talk princess " ok Dad" " Princess i know you have tryed to change yourself to fit in with us so people dont know your not ours. But i love you just the same i fell in love with you the first time Severus put you in my arm 11 years ago. Go to Hogwarts be yourself we really dont care what house your in or who your friends are go enjoy it. work hard and be yourself and please write often with your sister not here your mum and i will miss you more ok". " yes dad of course ill try my best i love you so much". "Ok bring your drink inside lets play exploding snap with your Mum." The family played games eaten snacks and watched a film at 11'oclock she sleaply walked up to bed She driffted of to sleep so excited about tommorrow.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lyra woke up at 7am so excited this was going to be her first day at Hogwats. She got out of bed and walked over to her Walk in wardrope. What to wear she thought. She pulled on her Jeans tranniers ,a baggy t-shirt and a jumper. She thought at Christmas she would write to Dora and ask if mandy could help her change her apperance and find her headed down to Breakfast her Mum and dad were already up. "Morning Princess your up early excited?" said her Dad." Morning Mum Dad yes im so excited couldnt sleep what for breakfast" said Lyra "well your sister joining us so go give her a floo and tell her im making a fry up this morning" said her mum. "Ok Mum" Lyra went over to the fire place and put in some floo powder from the holder the fire went green and she put her head in and Shouted"DORA HURRY UP IM STARVING GET DRESSED AND HURRY UP" her sister ran through "Holy Merlin Tich i was sleeping ill be there in 5 tell me to dish up". Lyra went back into the kitchen laughing ."Whats up Princess you give her a heartattack think they heard you at Hogwarts". Said her dad. "Yip she will be here soon you've to dish up ". Her mum started to put out sausages, friend pancake, tomato, mushrooms, potato scone, bacon and rggs there was lots of toast already on the table. Dora arrived and the family had a good chat at the table about there first day at hogwarts.

After breakfast Lyra and Dora went up to her room." So you all packed tich"" yeah but i think i should do it again"" ok lets see then" Lyra started to empty her trunk on the floor."ok said dorra start with shoes ok" black boy boots and 2 pairs trainers went into the trunk. " now Clothes " school uniforn , underwear, pjs , 2 pairs jeans and 2 pairs tracksuit bottoms. "now wand,books,potion stuff, broomstick, money potch for train books your reading" Lyra put all those things into her trunk and back pack with her uniform. "yip got everything "See when i come home for the holiday do you think manday could give me a makover i want to look and be who im suppose to be "" of course we'll met you at the train station ok lets watch a film or something its only 8.30" " ok but were leaving at 10.30 " Lyra and Dora went into the living room and put on a film they watched it with there parents. Ted and Dora had took the day off to send Lyra off as a Family.

They left at 10.30 and Went in the muggle car to kings cross station and arrived 20 mins Later the car could avaparate part of the way before they got out the car "Lyra i have a present for you" ted handed lyra a long box inside was a silver quill lyra climbed over and hugged and kissed her parent. "thank you thank you " Your welcome Princess " said her parents. " i have something too its already in your bag you will get it on the train its lots of sweets" said dora "thanks Dora" the left the car and headed to the pilliar between platform 9 and 10 "ok on 3 "said mum 1,2,3 Lyra and her Mum both ran with the trolly to the pilliar and through on to the Hogwarts platform followed by her Dad and Dora. Lyra was in awe looking at the Hogwarts express she was looking around . "look there the Weaslys " said her Dad. Lyra ran over to Ginny "Hi How was Egypt I missed you " Said Lyra "Amazing "said Ginny "You nervous for your sorting you must wonder what house you will be in " said Ginny "Im not worried Mum Adromida and my real Mum were in Slytherin my real Dad a Griffindor Dora a Huffelpuff and my Dad Ted was a Ravenclaw so i could go anywhere i have you in Griffindor and Amber in Slytherin and Choo in Ravenclaw but we were playing Quidditch last night and Oliver and Marcus said they would let me on the house team so im holding out for Grifindor or Slytherin so hopefully ill end up there". "good point your house shouldn't effect us we have been friends since we were born and Amber still ok with me even though she in Slytherin it will just be nice having you at Hogwarts". " yeah im excited " " hi freddie and Georgie " the twins appered " hi little one ready for Hogwarts you know if your not a Grifindor we cant be friends with you " they both laughed Lyra looks worried "only joking your like a extra sister that we wanted " they said in unison "hey" said Ginny "sorry gin its true " "hi Lyra you pleased it your first day "said "hi ive been wating on this day for years" "a heard about your dad must be rough" yeah and he's Sirius not my dad my dad is ted " sorry said ron as he turned red sorry im just dreading all the questions i hardly knew him he got locked up the night i was born " " your Dad is sirius Black " yip sure is my biological dad Ted Tonks is my dad it gets complecated " Harry looks bewildered he has just found out that sirius wants to kill him.

The whistle blew as Amber came up to them Lyra hugged her family and Bored the train sitting with Amber and Ginny they waved out to there family as they did Lyra saw Molly hug her Mum who was Crying. They both chatted for a bit about ginny Trip Ginny left to go fing .Hermione. when she left Blaise and Theo joined them theo sat next to lyra and blaise next yo amber oh i forgot dora put a present in my bag its probbibly sweet cwanna share They shared some Lyra Sweets on the train ride. She had Sweet Cryastals, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, 2 Pumpkin Pasties, 4 Caldron Cakes, 2 bunndls of Liquoris Wandeds they Chatted about the holidays and how exciting going back to school train suddenly came to an abrupt halt the windows frosted up and the lights went off sudenly the carraige door opened and a black hooded figure entred lyra thought happy thought as she knew it was a dementor one of the Guards of as she was Sirius black daughter it took a particular intrest she began to get week theo grabbed her and sheilded her next lyra said expecto patronam and bright light shot from her wand that mad the dementor move on up the train. Lyra and Amber were shaking . " you 2 ok " said Theo " why are there dementors on the train Said Blaise " They will be looking for Sirius " said Amber " yeah good old dementors dont frighten me as ive visited him at least 4 times in there its a creappy place. I only got in cause of my Dad Ted but this time they seemed to take a special intrest in me "." Are you worried about people knowing your his daughter". said Blaise " no he didn't raise me and i dont really know him". said put his arm round Lyra and she cuddle in to him with her legs up on the chair. Amber didn't say anthing as Blaise was holding her to comfort her. But Lyra knew she would get quizzed and moaned at later. The four of them got into there uniforms and the train arrived at Hogsmede station.

Amber,Blaise and Theo left to go to the Carriges. Lyra walked up to Haigraid " Hi Lyra your on the boats with me whoo you are so grown up" " thanks Hagrid" said lyra . They walked to the boat walked with Karly and Trevor it was there first year to altho they werent being prepelled up to second year " Im so excited " said Karly they went in the boats along the black lake the view was so mesmerising and amazing from the lake. Lyra had never seen anything so beautiful they arrived in the boat house and walked up to the castle as they waited outsiide the great hall Lyra started to feel very nervous. Karly says "I think im going to be sick "Lyra put her arm round her friend . She suddly felt very shaky Karly it will be alright your getting me nervous They entered the great hall and stode in a line as mrs Mcgonogal shouted them up. Angela Abbot- Hufflepuff, Flora Green-Griffindor Margret Mcnair- Slytherin Mazie Makenzie Ravenclaw Karly Bell-Grifindor Trevor higgs - Slytherin . Lyra Black. Lyra walked up to the seat and the hat was placed on her head "hmm intesting intellegence cunning brave strong talented hmmm where to put you oh i see Slytherin " Lyra smilled at the Weaslys at the Grifindor table and took a seat next to Amber at Slyltherin . "Hi Im Astonia Greengrass this is Astrid Mcnair ,Iya Bulstrode and Savannah Yaxley"."Your in our dorm" said enjoyed the feast Dumbldore gave them a speech abot the dementors being near the grounds but shoulden.t enter. After the Feast it was off to bed to spend her first night in the Slytherin common was so strange not being at home. The girls all got ready for bed they started classes in the morning.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
